Loves Lawsuits and Lessons
by Zaan299
Summary: The Titans have had their reputation stained in the eyes of the public and city officials bring them in to so they see why. Nightwing and the rest of the team is frustrated by the new elusive framer and attempts to locate the person. Meanwhile Jinx tries to get public opinion on their side to aide their case. Rave, though is preoccupied with love, who foretold their next meeting.
1. You've been WHAT!

**Alright! I've been juggling this idea in my head for a while, let's see how it pans out. Leave a review and I'll get back to it as soon as I can. time to see if the leeches can work for me or against me.**

**And just for the people who don't know about my other works, this is a femslash fic. Meaning it _will_ have a female pairing in it. I might even add on a later male gay couple; who knows. (I don't judge.) anyways, if you don't like femslah, ask yourself 'How'd I get here?' and then back out... or continue if your comfortable with it.**

Disclaimer: Zaan does not own the Titans... or DC comics... the only thing I take credit for are the OCs in this story.

**On with the show!**

* * *

Captain Officer Patrick 'Pat' Kellmen was furious at the suited man before him. He nearly tore out his curly red locks as he screamed, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" at the bald man in the fine light brown suit. The whole station staff could hear him scream, which gave them pause. He'd been at this job for quite a while and the rest of the staff rarely heard him lose his temper.

And on the rare occasions that Kellman did, you could be sure that a shit storm was being sent to their offices or the city in general, by super speed express mail.

The man, of obvious Indian decent, across his desk kept his calm demeanor, "It's like I said offi- _Captain_," he corrected himself when the head of the department sent him an impatient look, "we just need a few of your men to accompany us to the island to-"

He snorted his distaste, "This is crap. No, wait," the ginger tapped the paper that sat between them on his desk, "_this, _is bullshit." he gestured to several large filing cabinets at the back of his office, "You know how many reports I've filed on what they've done for this city?" he plopped in his chair, "Over half of those files have to deal with the Titans."

"I understand. Be that as it may-"

"And every one, every _god damned_ one of 'em shows how much they've helped this hell hole of a city." he was really getting pissed now. This was stage two of his rage, he started to quiet down the more angry he got, if his officers were in the room to notice the signs, they would have made for the door as quickly and politely as possible. This was not going to end well.

The suited man squirmed in his seat, "I can see that, but even your forensics team found the evidence to be proven." the police captain paused and he took his chance to strike. He decided to play the sympathy card, "Look, I know where you're coming from, believe me." he hung his head, an act, but he was truly a little down by this, "I had to terminate one of my staff, Mark Stein, because he refused the assignment." His eyes met the captains, "So please, I need your help."

The built man grunted as he leaned back in his chair. He interlaced his hand together and leaned his chin on it, leaning forward, "Alright, I get the point." he leaned down and opened a drawer lower on his desk, he took out a few pieces of paper and signed off on a few details. Once he was down he handed them over to the suited man.

He held the questionably, pursuing them whilst asking, "What are these for?"

Pat sighed, "It's a warrant to hand this," he took the court paper and flung it at him, and the other man caught it, "to them without any trouble." at the other mans confusion he explained, "It's a privately owned island, bought before the Titans came here and was signed off to one of 'em." at the raised brow he snapped, "No, I don't know who!"

The brown skinned man nodded and put the collected papers in his briefcase. He stood and shook the officer unenthused hand. "Thank you." he turned to leave, but paused, "Which officers will be accompanying me?"

Arms resting behind his head, Pat laughed, "Officers? You don't sign my checks, so you don't get any of my officers." he made a sweeping motion towards the door, "That warrant is all your gonna get. I don't know who you're gonna send, but I with 'em luck."

"But-"

Pa steeled his blue eyes, causing the other man to shrink slightly before him, despite having a full four inches on the red head, "Get the hell out of my station Adhina." and when the slightly irritated man exited the room he muttered, "Bloody tool." he reached for the phone. Might as well give Jumps favorite team a little warning of the trouble they'd be caught in. "They can't have done it, " he muttered as he dialed. It rang and he closed his eyes, hoping, _Please let that jackass be wrong._

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the Jump bay area. The bays waters stirring with a gentle current, the clouds occasionally covering the sun as they crossed, the suns rays providing a warm atmosphere. Perfect summer weather, which have been noticed by most people; they took full advantage and gathered along the shores. Many people ran around playing beach volleyball, burying friends or family in the sand, and various other activities.

The same peace though could not be extended towards the inhabitants of the large letter on the island in between the shores. They were enjoying themselves now at their own shore, but it could only last for so long.

The youngest pair of titans were busy trying to drown the other, through water wrestling. The blonde, skinny, blue bikini clad teen looking to have the advantage over her green adversary. Being the eldest of the team also meant maintaining his priorities, no matter how much he wanted to join in the water fight between the other two; Cyborg whistled as he worked the grill. The scent of burgers and other meats wafting over towards the pair playing beach volleyball, Starfire obviously having the advantage over her beloved masked opponent. It didn't help the boy wonders concentration that Kori had opted to wear traditional tameranian swimwear. Which is to say, very little coverage, but enough to seem decent in public... maybe one size up would have been the better option for the dark haired man.

The final two titans were a few yards off from Cy, the empath under the umbrella in a one piece similar to her usual leotard; of course she was engrossed in her latest novel: _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. She never read a Jules Vern novel before and became interested when someone pointed it out to her at the mall bookstore. It was a rather enjoyable read, if not a bit out of her norm.

And said suggester lay on top of a towel right outside the shade zone of the umbrella, soaking in all the rays that she could. Not that it would've made a difference for the ex-thief; no matter how hard she tried, the pink bikini clad woman could _never_ get more color on her skin. Whether it be from burn or tan, it stayed the same pale shade. Still, it felt relaxing enough to doze as she closed her eyes behind the shades she donned. She sniffed the air and smiled, "Burgers are smellin' fine today Stone. How long 'till the dogs are ready?"

He laughed, "Easy now Pinky, they still got another five minutes."

The feline leaned up, "Five minutes?!" she groaned, twisted and flopped onto her stomach, "That's gonna take like... forever!"

Raven pried her eyes from her book, finding Jinxs lithe form on the beach towel before her. She raised a brow when she saw what was on the back of the bottom piece of her friends swimwear. It held the picture of a grinning, winking cat; and under it was text in cursive reading: _ME-OW!_ She blushed slightly for some unknown reason and looked to the cooking mech of a man, lest Jinx notice her looking, "It won't take that long, provided you take your mind off it.

Jinx though, caught on to prying eyes; her natural instincts sharper than even the leader of the team. She turned her head, making sure the empath could see her cheshire cat smile, "Somethin' caught your eye Rae?" she wiggled her rear for emphasis, "Am I that distracting?"

The dark titan growled, "Shut up and wait for your food." and with that she returned to her book. But the feline took victory in the fact that her calm exterior held slightly rosier cheeks than usual.

Luckily Cyborg was too busy trying to save a charring dog and wasn't paying attention to their short interaction. "Aw man." he groaned. He took the ruined dog with a sigh, "Guess she can have this one." He pulled his arm back, aiming above the alien, "Yo, Star!" her head swiveled to look at him, "Go long!"

Her eyes gleamed with happiness as he threw the charred treat. She flew above to intercept and managed to catch it between her teeth. Changling and Nightwing both winced on reflex when they saw the event. It may be food, but it hurt to watch even so. No one could fathom how the tameranian could eat burnt food, granted Cy was meticulous about his grilling foods and this one was only burnt in a few places, but he deemed it inedible. He would serve only the best when it came to meat.

The blonde took advantage of the momentary lapse of the green ones attention and drove him under, "Gotcha!"

He struggled ,but managed to slip out smoothly out of her clutches. He gave her a cheeky grin, "Nice try Sam, but I'm faster."

The blonde huffed, "Yeah well I'm stronger."

He laughed, "Yeah right! There's no way-"

She close-lined him and he flopped back up in the water, the current pushing him to shore. She face palmed, _Note to self: try not to kill my boyfriend... even when he annoys me._ The young titan raced towards the green teen, flipping him over so he could breath. She lightly slapped his cheek, "C'mon Garfeild. Speak to me." She used a tone that said 'no funny business or else'.

Starfire and Nightwing gathered by to see what the commotion was about. Cyborg, again, was too distracted with his meaty perfections to notice; almost as distracted as Raven was with her book. That's not to say she didn't know what was going on, she knew there was no cause for alarm. Jinx though watched the spectacle, leaning up from her towel and lowering her shades a tad so she could see the scene unfold.

"What happened to friend Changling?" the tameranian asked, her voice laced with concern.

Nightwing whistled in sympathy, "I think you might have knocked him out Sam."

The shape-shifter lifted an arm dramatically, "I can see the light." he turned his head and squinted in the sunlight, "What's this? A beautiful blonde angel?" said blond rolled her eyes and propped him up as he leaned forward. Garfield touched her cheek lightly, an odd action, even for him, "You're as gorgeous as another angel I know."

Starfire giggled, Nightwing face-palmed, and Sam smiled despite the corniness of the line. Cyborg though heard that last part and groaned, "Just kiss him already."

Jinx gave her own input, "So he won't spout out any cheesy lines!"

At this the shifter took offense and swiveled to look at the bad luck charm, "Hey! Not cool."

She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her shades, "Please. It _was _cheesy. With extra cheese... and a side of gorganzola." at his blank look she affirmed, "That's cheese, oh one of many cheddar affiliated lines."

"Hey!"

The blonde shook him to get his attention, "Gar?"

He turned to his 'angel', "Yeah?"

She then leaned down and captured his green lips in a kiss. Starfire smiled and clapped joyously, happy her friends could be so expressive in front of them. Nightwing went to see if the burgers and dogs were ready. Cyborg was loading up a tray with said meals of meat on their separate types of buns.

Ravens flicked her eyes towards Jinx when she detected a hint of longing in her emotions and got back to the book when the feline laid back down on her towel. She gave a shrug, _Shouldn't surprise me that she has affections for someone._ Though she couldn't help but wonder, _Which is it? Gar? No he's to childish. Then again, so is she, to an extent. Must be Samantha then._ She shook her head vigorously to rid herself of such trivial thoughts. _Why am I even thinking such things? It shouldn't matter to me whom she has feeling towards._

A voice she rarely heard, but knew well, echoed from Nevermore, _I disagree. It __**does**__ matter._ Ravens eyes widened at the voice. Most of her facets had a certain tone or characteristic in their tone that she could identify them by. But she only met this facet of herself on one occasion, and they have never even spoke more than a few words to each other.

If she was speaking that could only speak disaster between Ravens calm and her emotions. _Love? Why do you speak to me? Is something wrong in Nevermore?_

Love chuckled, _Come now Rachel._ The empath visibly scowled at the use of the name, _I __**know**__ you remember the few words I've spoken with you well. And I am pleased to tell you, the time has come._

The demi demon tried to repress the emotion back to her mindscape instead of the forefront of her mind, _No! You can't force me to do this._

But Love would not be denied and spoke with as much patience and force as she could muster, which was quite a bit considering she had been waiting for these types of conditions, _I am not forcing anything upon you Rachel. You know I couldn't bear to do that._

_ Then why?_

The empath could detect the facets elation, _Here, let me show you. You've repressed these feelings so much you don't even recognize when you are consciously feeling them. So, they have been pushed into me._

Raven held in her reaction well as Love relayed emotions and sensations towards the empath, using the same path of how they flowed into her, but only in reverse. Admiration, respect, elation, and fondness. She let out a relieved breath, these were the same emotions that she associated with Starfire, similar to a relationship of sisterhood.

She tensed when more emotions came through, expanding upon affection. _No_. But it was much too late. Fondness expanded into affection, that expanded into infatuation, and this slightly expanded into desire.

She wanted to deny it, but thee proof was right in front of her. She had to meditate on this. She closed her book and stood, "Sorry, but I need to meditate."

Cyborg seemed down by the sudden news, "Aw, c'mon Rae." he waved a burger in front of her, the tantalizingly meaty perfection wafting a delicious scent her way. "You know you want some of my burgers. You know you love 'em."

She chuckled, "Love is a strong word for it," she turned away from the smell and hardened her resolve; she could always eat the burger later. "but this is a personal matter that needs to be dealt with immediately."

He pulled the burger away and shrugged, "Alright, do what you gotta do."

Changling gave her a wave, "Don't take to long."

Nighwing gave her a nod, "If you think it's best."

She smirked, detecting their nervousness, none wanting to interfere with her personal matters, _again. _"I'll see you guys later then." and with an ebon flash of energy, she was gone.

Jinx lowered her glasses and looked at the eldest titan, "That was kinda cold Stone." she sat up, "the least ya coulda done was offered to help." she turned to the other male titans, "Well? Couldn't she use the help with meditation and all that?"

Cyborg shuddered, "Nver again..."

Nighwing shook his head, "No."

Changling yelped, "Not after last time."

She raised a brow and turned to the other girls, "Um... What's up with them?"

Sam shrugged, "Dunno. All Gar told me was it didn't go well last time they tried to help."

Star floated over to poke the trembling green titan, "Friend Changling and Cyborg said it was... I believe 'scarier than going through the a real reenactment of the move SAW'."

She whistled, "Damn. That bad?"

Stone nodded, "Yeah Pinky," he handed her a burger, "that bad."

Before she could take a bite of her lunch, her fushia cell on her pink towel rang,

_'cause I'm a cowboy,_

_On a steel horse I ride._

_I'm wanted,_

_Dead or alive._

Bon Jovi stopped playing when she flipped it open and answered, "Go for Jenny."

_#Jen! It's Mark. Ya have to get outta there.#_ She associated the worried voice with her nerdy friend. He usually was carefree and didn't even make a big deal about the big reveal of her being a meta human. But this sounded dire.

She tried to calm him, "Woah, slow down there. What happened."

#_I couldn't stop 'em, even got fired. They're headed your way. And they got...#_

Her eyes widened as he continued, "WHAT?!" her shout drew the attention of the other titans. She took a breath to calm down.

#_You still there Jen?_#

She shook her head clear of raging thoughts, rubbing the bridge of her nose with closed eyes, attempting to calm down, "Yeah. Sorry Mark, but I gotta cut this short." she sighed, "Thanks for the warning."

#_Good luck Jenny.#_

And with that she snapped her phone shut. Nightwing was the first to inquire, "Who was that?" his masked brow raised, though he shouldn't have been surprised that she had a social life outside the Titans.

She stood and looked to the bay, seeing an incoming boat, "That was a friend of mine. And he called to warn me about," she pointed to the incoming boat, "that."

The rest of the team gathered by their leader and the feline, looking towards the approaching visitors. Cyborg groaned again as he set his food back down, "Aw man, why does something always happen before lunch."

The boat came as near to the shore as possible and stopped. Jinx smirked, seeing the fancy suit a passenger held, "Looks like they'll have to swim out."

Starfire looked slightly concerned, "Should we not aid them?"

Jinx stopped her before the tameranian flew towards the power boat. "No don't-" but she stopped and wanted to bash her head against a rock when a sea dew separated from the boat. She could already see the man in a skintight surf suit with a knapsack slung over his arm.

Nightwings' t-com went off, he flipped it open and heard the voice of captain Kellmen #_Nightwing! You have to get out before they come for ya!#_

"Calm down officer." he checked to see where their approaching guest, he was almost to the shore. "We have a guest approaching," he checked to confirm the other man on the boat, "There's some man in a suit he left back on the boat."

_#Shit! You and the other Titans need to scram, now.#_

"To late, he's already on shore." and with that he hung up, sure that whatever the Captain needed it could wait till later.

The man trotted up to the group of Titans, when he got closer Nightwing could make out some facial features. He was of average male height, about 5'11, had cropped dark hair with a goatee, and apparently was well built judging from his skin suit. He approached the leader of the team, "Nightwing? Of the Titans?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, it was the most oblivious question in Jump. But Nightwing knew that protocol had to be followed in some occupations. "Yes?"

He reached into his messenger bag and took out and orange envelope, "Here."

Before Jinx could warn her leader, he took it with a raised brow, "What is it?"

The ex-thief face palmed, knowing what was about to happen. The man grimaced, as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth, "By the power vested in me from the state of California," he sighed, "You've been served." he waved and took off to his sea dew, "Sorry about this!" and he took off towards the boat and, undoubtedly, his boss.

Nighwing had his mouth agape, staring after the man "...what?"

Changling graoned, "So not cool dude."

Sam looked worried, along with Jinx, both of them sighing, "Couldn't have a day off."

Cyborg groaned, "Why does something bad always happen before lunch?"

Jinx shook her head, "You already said that Stone he countered

"Doesn't make it any more bearable though, does it?"

She looked longingly at his perfect burgers and went to join the rest, walking towards the tower, "No, no it doesn't." and with a sigh she turned her back on the hard worked meal.

* * *

**Okay! I feel weird leaving it off here, but I have to post this now or it may never get posted. So let me have some feed back!**

**So many of you have been wondering where I've been at, well... Real life has been shit to me. Right now I'm in danger of becoming homeless and I need to keep on it or else I'm out by the end of the week. So you guys might not here from me as often as you'd like.**

**Go on then, don't let my problems get you down. read, review, Pm, whatever you need to do to let me know what you think. Criticism is not onlt encouraged, but also enjoyed.**

**Update 8/15/13: I came up with the name of that office man myself. Researched a definition for Adhina's name and it means Obedient, Subserveient. i did this because Adhinas' personality is that to obeying the letter of the Law. Expect to see him some more.**

**Later! (hopefully not for good)**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


	2. Partial Past and Hopeful Present

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and whats to come. I mostly think this is filler, but we'll see hwat you guys think. Read review, Pm, let me know whats good, bad, beuticul, ugly, etc...**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, nor do I own anything DC related. the only thing I claim credit for is this stories plot and OC's

**On with the show!**

* * *

**~A Few nights ago~**

Brenda panted as she ran down the alleyway. The blonde secretary felt like she had been running for hours, but in reality it had only been ten minutes. She turned her head to look at her pursuer, and nearly screamed.

The ebon themed animal had been extinct for many a millennia. It was the size of two horses and stalking the hazel eyed woman. It growled when it caught sight of her and morphed.

She turned her head back forward, just in time to see a nearby trashcan explode from a starbolt. She yelped and rushed down a nearby branch down the alley, seeing the dead end from her current path.

The dark night made it difficult for her to dicern, but she thought she saw someone ahead.

She waved, "Help! He's after me!" she came around him and held tight, looking down the way she came, "Thank god your here." she tugged on his arm to run, "C'mon, we gotta go before-"

The shadowed man spoke, "I'm sorry." a tear hit her head, since she was shorter than the figure.

She looked up, but couldn't see her hooded features, "Sorry about wh-" she grunted when she felt a pressure in her chest and slowly looked down.

An ebony spike of energy protruded from his arm and _into her chest_. She back up at him and could finally see his face. She coughed, copper liquid staining her lips and running down her chin. She shakily raised an arm and grip his cloaked arm with a surprising amount of force. "Y-you? Wh- why?"

He gently wiped away her blood and his feature grew clouded in the nights darkness again. He held her and gently set her down as energy left her body. He finally laid her down and looked into her eyes and she panted her last breath.

"I am sorry about this, really I am." his voice grew pained, and he shook with hidden emotion, "I can't control this." he saw the darkness overtake her and the vacant look in her eyes. The figure tenderly closed her lids, "Part this life in peace."

The man in a hooded trench coat stood with a sigh and took out his phone, "I really need to stop this." he dialed the three digits.

_#Captain Pat Kellman, what is the nature of your emergency.#_

He walked out of the alley and took a quick look at the street signs to find out where he was, "I would like to report a disturbance at fifty second and Hudson."

_#Could you describe what you heard?#_

"There was a lot of screaming, a woman I think. And she was running from something. It went on like this for around ten minutes and now I can't hear anything."

_#Alright. Thank you for your cooperation sir. and your name is-#_

He snapped the phone shut then and threw it. Green energy lit the street and the debris of the desposable cell landed on the road.

He walked off muttering, "Need to work harder." he clutched his chest as it throbbed, "Gh... Need to stop this. All of it." and with that he continued his walk down the midnight streets, muttering to himself along the way.

* * *

**Present Time**

Ravens eyes flashed in anger at the news, all four vermilion slits, "WHAT?!"

Nightwing warned her as the rest of the team, excluding Jinx, flinched at her look, "Calm down Raven."

She took a breath and muttered her mantra several times with closed eyes and opened her now regular set of lavender eyes. "Better?"

Jinx nodded to her, "Much."

The empath turned to Changling, "What did you do?"

"Hey!"

Nightwing smirked, but wiped it off before she could continue that line of thought, "Relax," he held out the papers from the envelope for her perusal, "It wasn't him."

She snatched the papers and her eyes flicked over the page with much practiced speed. She held them out for her leader to take back, "Is this accurate?" she seriously doubted it, it wasn't possible.

The feline took the papers instead of the leader, waving them around, "I broke the law enough to know when something looks legit." she tossed them in the air and let them float away, "And these are as real as it gets."

"Please," Starfire zipped around and neatly collected the papers before they hit the ground, "Try and be careful, we may need these for later to prove our innocence."

She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin, "Sorry Kori." the pinkette plopped down on the kitchen counter with a sigh, "Just pissed about it is all."

Cyborg glared at her until she got off the counter and sat in a chair instead, "We're all upset by this Pinky." he typed up a search on the computer, looking for the recent reports for the incident in question, "Just need to find- Aha!"

His green friend hopped over the couch to get by his metallic partner, "Find something?"

"Here we go." Cyborg pressed a key and pulled up the file from police records. He glanced back at his leader, "remind me to thank the Captain, 'Wing."

Nightwing walked over to the console, all business, "He doesn't believe it was us either." he shrugged with clenched fists, "But he couldn't do anything about the courts. All the evidence pointed to us." After Nightwing Received a late warning call from the officer, he requested the report of the incident the Captain happily complied saying 'the suits have gone to far with this one.' and he gave them access, but only temporarily.

Raven, though, had to question the system, "I know this is how the process goes, but" she glanced at the report on the large screen, "I must admit, I thought they would have us put away if an event like this arose."

jinx laughed, "Ha!" at her teammates confused looks she elaborated, "Please. I know how this works. Let's look at the facts:" she ticked off a few fingers, "First: You guys, being citizens of jump, have the same rights as regular humans; hell, even metas like I used to be got a trial."

"Second: the public. Even if they did go with the plan to lock us up ASAP they would have to deal with the backlash of the disapproving citizens of the city. And even if we went to court we'd _still_ have them on our side."

"And thirdly: press. The courts would want to make this a show, whether it be angaled towards a) how even the uncorruptable heroes can fall from their morals. Or b) how, even if we're innocent, how we've been irresponsibly acting and caused this womans death; whether it be from our own hands or not.

Raven raised a brow, "Are you positive about all of that?" she ignored the slight rise from her facet she recently talked with, for the moment.

Nightwings masked eyes also betrayed his surprise, "How do you know all this?"

The feline and demi-demon stared at him blankly, "... Really?" they both inquired.

He blinked and was about to scratch the back of his head, but stopped the habitual action, "Oh... Sorry."

The feline shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Starfire floated over by her beloved, "I myself sometimes forget about our friends past... activities."

Raven grinned, "I'm guessing that's the point."

Jinx giggled despite their situation, "I guess it is." she shrugged again,growing slightly more somber, "Doesn't help now though."

Cyborg sighed, "Nope." then he grinned he grinned, "but thanks for all the info Pinky. We'll need every advantage we can get."

Changling was confused, "What're you talking about dude?"

Kori was also confounded, "But friend Cyborg, wouldn't going into battle now not be the wisest of action? I believe we might be in 'the trouble'."

Nightwing was catching on, "Do you really think we can do it?" his tone was even, but everyone knew he had doubts about the plan.

Raven nodded and smirked a bit, "If we manage to get someone good on our side, we might stand a chance."

Jinx grinned a cheshire cat smile and flipped over to the people at the console, landing with an exaggerated bow to a her audience. She tapped Cyborgs shoulder and got him to move over. He rubbed his head questioningly, "Wha'cha doin' Pinky?"

She rapidly typed on the keyboard and multiple windows popped up, "I'm linking us up with the HIVE network."

the mechanical man had his doubts, "Please, I haven't managed to crack it open, even _after_ my time in the academy. So-"

The computer popped up a hexagonal insignia with a beep, "Done." she turned, "You were saying Stone?"

"... Shut up." he tapped away at his arm computer and tried to mimic her earlier attempt.

"Don't feel bad Stone, you justt dont have mad skills like I do." she scanned the list of refarances and found what she was looking for, "Yes!"

Nighwing, still trying to shake off the fact that she had such ease of access to the network. He stopped in front of the screen and looked at the indicated name on the screen, "Yati W. Kahjeet? Who's he?"

She glowed with pride, "He's the best legal adviser _and _suit in the world." she grinned with joy and dropped another bombshell, "He's also my older brother."

Sam finally stepped into the living room, coming back clothed; she had been the last to change out of her swim gear. She caught the last bit of the conversation and had to ask, "You have a brother?!"

The ex-thief shrugged, "Meh, no big deal. We all had families at one time or another."

The blonde was still stuck on her elder sibling, "You have... a brother?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." the pink one saw the other shocked looks on her teammates faces, "Oh c'mon! Did you think I just sprouted up from the ground?"

Raven was the only calm one, "Well... you just haven't mentioned them often to everyone." she and Jinx have discussed the topic of family before, and she was the least surprised about it. The same could not be said for the rest of the team.

Nightwing crossed his arms, "I can understand you wanting to keep your family close, but we're a team. We need to know that you cant count on and trust us." he wasn't in 'leader mode' this was him actually caring, trying to be a friend to the young woman.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's true." she coughed and nervously muttered, "I got a mother, father, older sister, and younger sister as well."

The empath floated over and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "There, was that so hard?"

She playfully nudged her friends ribs, "Hey! There's a reason I don't talk about family."

Cyborg quirked a brow, "Oh? Something wrong with you and the rest of the fam?"

The empath intervened and used a quote Starfire came up with, "What happens in girl talk, stays in girl talk."

Sam and Starfire though did not participate in that talk about the felines family. Sam was the first to point that out, "Hey! We weren't there for that, no fair!"

Starfire calmed her, "Please Friend Ga-," she corrected herself at the blondes look, "Friend Samantha. It was probably just between the tow of them We ourselves have had fun with just the two of us, no?"

The young titan smiled at the memories, "Yeah, we did have a lot of fun. I guess that's okay then."

Jinx swiveled the chair back round and speedily typed up a message to send to Yati, "Let's see of I can get his attention."

The masked Titan had to ask, "Why is your brother with the HIVE?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Please. He doesn't know who his clients work for specifically. they just use him to get their own out of trouble. Like I said, he's awesome at legal stuff."

"How long has it been since you talked to him?"

She paused and then hit 'send' on the message. "... A bit over Four Years."

He quirked a masked brow, "Are you sure he'll respond?"

Another beep could be heard from the computer and Yatis' reply popped up, "You were saying?" She scanned it quick and nodded her approval, "We got some luck at least, he's already in Cali. And he wants to meet up tomorrow, but he'll only sit down with two of us."

Nightwing nodded, "Good, make the arrangments. I'll go-"

"No."

He gave the empath a questioning glance, "What?"

She gave him a nod, "You should stay and try to utilize all the contacts you have to minimize this. I can go with her." she shifted to show her doubts how else she could help, "I wouldn't be of much help here... seeing as how my particular talents and contacts cannot aid us in this situation.

He conscented, "Alright, the two of you will head out to meet him tomorrow." and with that all the Titans went their separate ways to see to various duties.

Raven walked down the halls and was about to head into her room, but was stopped when Jinx hugged her from behind, "Thanks for that Rae."

She smiled serenely, despite the feline not being able to see it. She gripped one of her friends hands gently, "It's no problem. I realize how difficult this may be for you." she could feel her friends arms around her shaking, and grew concerned, "Will you be okay to meet him?"

She nodded and parted from the empath, "Yeah..."

Raven turned and offered her a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "I'll be there, so don't worry to much about it." she smirked, "If it comes to the worst I can just teleport us out of there, just say the word."

Jinx laughed, "Thanks again Rae." her coral pools spoke of many other unsaid thanks and more. "What would I do without you?"

"Go into the demolition business maybe?" she offered.

The pinkette flashed a smile, "Never considered it." she gave it a bit of thought and shook her head vigorously, "Oh god no. I mean, the part where I get to blow stuff up would be fun but," she grimaced, "I just cant imagine myself in coveralls... Plus being surrounding by a bunch of sweaty guys." she gagged, "Now thanks."

Raven raised a questioning brow, "What about Wally?"

Jinx was caught off guard, "What _about_ Wally?"

The demi-demon chuckled, "You... and him." though inside she was being tormented by a pain in her throbbing heart; she had an inkling to the cause, but she didn't want to admit it.

The ex-HIVE member thought about the her statement for a moment, stroking her chin as a stereotypical villain would, "Me and him... hmm... Oh!" she waved frantically as if to prove her point, "There is _no_ me and Wally!" she cocked her head to the side, "What made you think that anyway?"

She shrugged, trying to act like it didn't matter, but her on the inside it felt like her heart was slowing, calming back down, like she was _glad_ of disproving the rumor. "Well, whenever he hangs around it just seems you two are a little... intimate." though the farthest she had seen in their intimacy was a lingering hug.

The pink one nearly screamed, "I told that asshole people would get the wrong idea! Damn it!" she took a few calming breaths, then gave a huff, "Sorry about that. I shoulda said something to him earlier." she cracked her knuckles, "I'm gonna deck that bastard when he shows up again."

Raven laughed internally at the image, but still retained the happy calm she presented on the outside, "Promise not to go too hard on him? He is a Titan after all." nope, she just wanted to save a piece for herself to pulverize.

She consented with a sigh, "Okay, guess I won't be _too_ rough with 'im." she turned to walk away and waved back, "Just remember, no snips, snails and puppy dog tails." she gave Raven a wink before leaving, "I'll stick to sugar, spice, and everything _nice_." and with that the cackling feline left to go to her own quarters.

Raven retreated into her own abode. She immediantely manifested the emoticlone she had qualms with at the moment. The purple cloaked emotion appear with closed eyes beneath her cowl. she opened them and smiled at her host, "Hello Rachel."

Raven nearly let her anger consume her on this matter, but managed to keep calm, "What was that Love?... or are you Desire?"

The emotion nodded, "I am both." at Ravens raised brow she elaborated, "Unlike some of the other emotions, I do not have a duel set of personas. I am both Love and Desire."

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the emotion a reprimanding look. "I understand that we haven't... well had any sort of extended contact, but that doesn't mean you get to have free reign in order to get my attention.

Love snapped at that, "I only acted based on how _you_ feel. _That _is the only reason I've even stirred from Nevermore."

Raven stared, mouth agape, "What?"

Desire sighed, "All those emotions I gave you a sample of, tou've already felt them. You've just held them back for so long that you didn't even realize _when _or _how_ you've felt."

Raven started pacing, "... If that's true then what should I do?" she looked doubtful in what her actions should be, a rare occasion, if it happened at all.

Love smiled, "Well, I thinks it's time for some lessons." Raven sighed, it was going to be a long day. "Don't worry, you'll thank me someday." Love only hoped it was someday soon, she had been underutilized long enough.

* * *

**Yati is a name that I came up with while researching Hindi names, it means focused or determined. For reasons that may be obvious, or will be later, he is very driven to do the right thing. W., the middle name, is from their father, whom you will see later... I don't like him already. And I'm tempted to put Jinxs Mother and two sisters in at some point as well.**

**I wanted to put Ravens brother in this chapter, but I also wanted him to have an extended appearance, so i decided to put him in next chapter.**

**And how did you like my portrayal of the true culprit? I know I kinda revealed that a bit early, but hey, I have other plans with him. I didn't put the features of his face in on purpose. Brenda was supposed to recognize him, but the audiance (readers) are supposed to remain in the dark about the identity.**

**Zaan is out!**

**Zaan-Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
